Unexpected Tragedy
by baichan
Summary: Human names Fem!Italy/Germany. Feliciana is pregnant with Ludwigs baby and is forced to move with her brother and friend, without him knowing. When they come back after it's stillborn and she becomes depressed, can he help her smile again?
1. Chapter 1

**Baichan: yay my first multi-chapter Hetalia story! Sorry that isn't an HnKnA story, those might not get updated for a little bit... I'm trying though!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or the characters. I do own this plot!**

**Human names Fem!Italy/Germany. Feliciana is pregnant with Ludwigs baby and is forced to move with her brother and friend, without him knowing. When they come back after it's stillborn and she becomes depressed, can he help her smile again?**

Feliciana- N. Italy  
>Ludwig- Germany<br>Romano- S. Italy  
>Elizabeta- Hungary<br>Gilbert- Prussia

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Feliciana was in a state of shock throughout the whole day. She went through the day like an unresponsive doll as she thought of the previous days, she had thrown up numerous times and actually had seconds, no _thirds_ of Ludwig's dinner the other night. People gave her weird looks but she just smiled and said she was fine. Her brother Romano said being around the di patate bastardo was getting her sick but she denied it saying that was a silly idea.

Last night she had found out. She knew what was _wrong_. She had cried. People stared at the girl who usually bounced around carelessly as she dejectedly walked to the salad bar with red rimmed eyes and cheeks complete with sags that gave away the fact she hadn't slept well, if at all. When she sat down and slumped in her seat next to Ludwig and Romano both looked at her confused and worried.

"Feli, what's wrong liebe?" asked Ludwig, much to the annoyance of Romano.

Feliciana only looked at Ludwig before bursting into tears and running out of the cafeteria. Everyone was quiet and the girl's cries were heard from the lunchroom. People were shocked, people were gossiping, people were worried. Feli never cried like that. She never skipped lunch. She never turned from Ludwig, _especially_ like _that_.

"What the hell did you do?" shouted Romano at Ludwig.

"I do-don't know!" said the shocked German.

"Like hell you don't! Then why did she burst into tears when you turned to talk to her?" yelled the furious Italian.

"Schiesse if I know!" yelled the German.

While the two teens bickered Elizabeta ran after Feliciana.

"Feli, kedves~ what's wrong?~" she said calmly, although worry was still evident in her sing-song looked up from the corner of the Ladies bathroom she had condemned herself too.

"Come out, come out, drága Feli~" she sang out in her pretty voice.

Feli's sobs were reduced to sniffles as Elizabeta went and comforted Feliciana.

"Wont my kedves tell me what made you cry like this? Please drága Feli~?" She sang out quietly whilst simultaneously stroking the young Italians hair.

Feliciana raised her head and whispered the answer into the Hungarian girl's ear.

Elizabeta froze and her face contorted into an angry scowl, at this Feli's sobs returned with renewed vigor.

At that Elizabeta immediately relaxed her face. With an apologetic stare she rocked the young Italian girl until the sobs, once again returned to sniffles.

"Who?" whispered Elizabeta softly

"Hm?" questioned Feli.

"Who is the father? Please tell me you know!" she whispered.

"O-of course! It's Ludwig." Feli said softly.

"Well then." the Hungarian girl said as she stood, untangling herself from the young Italian.

"I have to go KILL HIM NOW!" shouted Elizabeta grabbing the frying pan from her bag and running off towards the cafeteria.

Everyone heard the last bit yelled out by the young Hungarian. Everyone was once again silent, even the two bickering teens. Gilbert shuddered at the thought of being the prey of Elizabeta, having been the target of many previous attacks and then paying the hospital many visits, many, MANY, visits. As the Hungarians footsteps sounded throughout the halls so did Feli's "No!" and lighter steps.

"Ludwig you szamár! Get your csúf arcát out where I can see it!" shouted an outraged Elizabeta as she burst though the cafeteria doors."No! Elizabeta! Don't tell! They don't know!" yelled a crying Feli as she ran and tackled Elizabeta to the floor.

Elizabeta gasped and said suddenly concerned "Don't do that it's dangerous! I'm taking you to the hospital!"

"No!" yelled Feli as she ran to escape.

Everyone except Feli and Elizabeta looked on in shock and confusion.

"So it _is_ your fault." accused Romano.

* * *

><p>di patate bastardo- potato bastard (Italian)<br>Liebe- love (German)  
>Schiesse- a German curse word<br>Kedves- dear (Hungarian)  
>drága- my dearest (Hungarian)<br>szamár- arse (Hungarian)  
>csúf arcát- ugly face (Hungarian)<p>

**Baichan: well I already started the second chapter so that shouldn't take too long...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baichan:Yay second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia. I do own this plot!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

By the end of the day everyone had heard about the events that occurred during lunch. Feliciana went home after lunch. Romano wanted to go with her to make sure she was but with the choice words he had asked with they were gracious enough to not give him a detention.

"Feli!" yelled Romano when he arrived home.

"Ro-Romano?" asked Feli.

"Who else? Now tell me why you cried when the di patate bastardo tried to talk to you. You've never cry like that!"

"E-Elizabeta said she would come after school to take me to the doctor." sad Feliciana as she walked down the stairs.

"Why? Are you sick?" asked Romano.

"No it's that-" but was spared answering as Elizabeta ran past Romano and hugged the young Italian girl.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything? I should have come home with you! You were left here all alone!" shouted Elizabeta.

"Someone tell me what's going on!" yelled Romano.

"Hey! Don't yell at a pregnant woman!" Elizabeta yelled back.

"What! Your- you are- my sorellina è incinta!" shouted Romano.

"Sì, fratello." said Feliciana softly.

Romano stared blankly at his sorellina's belly.

"Un nipote poco o nipote, in there?" he asked pointing at her belly.

"Sì, fratello!" said Feli giggling.

Suddenly Romano face contorts angrily.

"Who?" he questions.

"Ludwig." answers Elizabeta seeing as how Feliciana was confused.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" yelled Romano as he jumped up and ran out the door.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" yelled Elizabeta as she went to join Romano.

"NO!" yelled Feli as she ran to stop them.

After everyone calmed down Romano had something surprising to say.

"We are moving. I graduate in a week and I have a job offer we will be about 6 hours away. You can transfer schools. Elizabeta? Will you come with us?" Romano asked. For you see Elizabeta, Romano, and

Feli were all orphans their parents were friends and asked that they stay together. Seeing as how Elizabeta's parents had been moderately wealthy they should be able to at least finish highschool comfortably.

"Yes if you leave town, I'll come with." answered Elizabeta looking worriedly at Feli.

"No! But Ludwig-!" she started but was interrupted by her brother.

"What about him! We need to be able to care for the baby that is basically his fault! Lay low, don't talk to him, and do not tell anyone about being pregnant!" he shouted at her.

"It's better off this way, kedves" said Elizabeta sadly. She continued as she walked towards Feliciana. "He probably doesn't want the baby; it will only hurt him because he will quit school to get a job. We are all too to have the burden, I and Romano had to take care if you and kedves, we love you but I would be lying if I hadn't wanted to drive out and leave you at the side of the road. Do you really want to push that on him?"

"No." Feliciana said dejectedly.

"Okay! We leave about a week after Elizabeta and I graduate!" declared Romano.

The next day at school rumors had spread but no one actually knew why Feliciana had cried except for Elizabeta, Romano and Feliciana herself. Ludwig especially was confused so that day he tried to ask her himself.

"Liebe? Why did yo-" he tried to ask but was interrupted by Romano.

"Leave my sister alone. Don't talk to her, don't touch her, don't even go near her!" said Romano through gritted teeth as he shook from effort it took him not to beat the merda out of him.

"You should let her decide that for herself!" barked Ludwig.

Both men looked at her. Feliciana looked at Ludwig then looked down and turned to run to the girl's bathroom.

"I swear if you made her cry again I'll kill you!" Romano threatened as he glared at Ludwig.

"What do you mean-" began Ludwig but was interrupted.

"What did you do!" shouted Elizabeta "I swear if you made her cry again I'll kill you!

"What do you mean again?" shouted the confused and flustered German.

Elizabeta and Romano looked at each other both realizing that he didn't know why she had cried last time.

"Just stay away!" spat Romano before walking away.

Elizabeta kicked him in the shin before following Romano.

* * *

><p>Di patate bastardo- potato bastard (Italian)<br>sorellina è incinta- little sister is pregnant (Italian)  
>Sì, fratello- yes, brother (Italian)<br>un nipote poco o nipote- a little nephew or niece (Italian)  
>kedves- dear (Hungarian)<br>merda- crap (Italian)

**Baichan: I hope you like it I apologize for the angstyness, heartbreak, and OOCness.**


End file.
